


We'll See

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Episode 3, Episode 4, Gap Filler, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Spoilers, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Fjord and Molly take turns taking care of each other. Molly rewards Fjord for the big kill.





	We'll See

Granted, he hadn’t known Molly for a very long time. Granted, all they had done was make each other come, then fell asleep next and on each other. That didn’t mean much, and it certainly didn’t mean Fjord had feelings or was in any way attached to the Tiefling. So seeing him go down against two weird zombies, formerly guards, should not have invoked much of an emotion. Should have.

 

He didn’t say much when he checked up on him, and kept glancing towards him while on that cart. Molly still looked like he was on death’s door the entire time they were underway, and whenever he passed out for a moment Fjord’s heart skipped a beat. Mostly because he didn’t want another person to die around him, that was all.

 

But somehow, sharing a room with him also meant that he had to take care of him, everyone else was suddenly gone in their prospective rooms and he was holding on to Molly who was still about to pass out. Sighing, he took his arm, guided it around his neck so he could hold on to him better. With one arm around Molly’s waist, he started guiding him up the stairs. One at a time.

 

“That was some pretty impressive fighting there,” Fjord said quietly so that no one down at the inn could hear.

 

Molly chuckled, low and deep, and pressed more against him with the next step.

 

“And graceful, mind you, especially when I took that fall.”

 

“Very graceful,” Fjord had to grin, wrapped his arm tighter around his waist when he threatened to stumble. “Could have happened to any of us, those things are nasty.”

 

“But it happened to me…”

 

Molly sighed when they finally made it past the last stair, but didn’t let go of him until they were safely in their room. He didn’t really sit down on the bed, he fell onto it, and Fjord caught him in time to slow his fall a little. He wasn’t quite sure why he was grinning, but he did as he took off the Tiefling’s shoes and let them fall. Molly’s toes wriggled a little.

 

“You gonna pass out?,” Fjord asked. “We should clean those wounds and I frankly feel a bit creepy doing that while you’re asleep.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Molly mumbled, tried to push himself up but winced at the strain.

 

Again Fjord had to help him, leaning in close as he basically hugged him to lift him up a little. This way he was able to lean against the head of the bed and was less likely to fall asleep. It did mean having his face in the crook of Molly’s neck, and aside from the dirt and blood there was something sweeter underneath. Fjord liked sweet.

 

For a moment, Molly’s hand was still on his back when he pulled away.

 

“Alright let’s get you out of this,” Fjord said, leaning in to toss Molly’s big coat away.

 

“Hey that’s my favourite coat,” he said, almost pouting at him.

 

“Okay, okay…” Very carefully, while keeping eye contact with Molly, he picked up the torn coat and hung it on the hook on the back of the door, then bowed to him. “Is this better, m’lord?”

 

“Yes, much,” Molly replied with a grin, but dutifully raised his arms when Fjord motioned for him to do so. “Just because I don’t want it to be on the dirty floor doesn’t mean I’m stuck up.”

 

“You live in a carnival, believe me I never thought of you as stuck up.”

 

His gaze wandered over Molly’s torn torso, the gaping wounds on the nicely toned abs. A shame, really.

 

“Besides, isn’t a carnival dirty everywhere?,” Fjord asked, trying to take his mind off the weird thing he had just been feeling. Molly was going to be fine.

 

“Not as much as you’d think. And I still don’t just throw my things on the floor.”

 

“You did last night,” Fjord replied with a charming grin. He knew it was charming, it had worked many times before.

 

“Last night was an exception, I had to distract you.”

 

“Ah, that what it is, huh?” Fjord just kept smiling, taking Molly in. They both had their guard up, last night had just been… last night. Nothing more. Which was more than fine with Fjord. “So let’s see what we got here…”

 

He shifted his attention to the small kit he had gotten from Jester, which she had gotten from Beau. A box with gauze, disinfectant, needle and thread, although Fjord was pretty sure they didn’t need that. Cleaning the wound, that was the first step. He took one of the small cloths that were in the kit and doused it in the disinfectant, then sat a little closer to Molly for better access.

 

“Now this is going to sting,” he said, glancing at the gaping wound.

 

“It’s fine, better this than becoming a zombie.”

 

Fjord hesitated.

 

“Do… do you think you’re going to become a zombie?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Molly replied, giving him a half hearted smile. One hand came to softly pet his forearm. “Happened pretty quickly to the guards, if I were going to be a zombie it would have happened by now.”

 

“Let’s hope so, don’t want you chomping on me while I’m asleep.”

 

“I can’t promise that,” Molly replied and winked at him, then chuckled at his own joke.

 

Fjord couldn’t help but join in, except he also took that moment to start cleaning Molly’s wounds, making him flinch and wince at first. He tried to be as gentle as he could, but there was dirt in there he had to get out, and after a while Molly was grabbing the sheets under him, twisting them under his grip.

 

“Almost done,” he said gently, briefly reaching out to cover Molly’s hand with his own. “You’re gonna be fine in the morning.”

 

“I hope so,” Molly replied softly. Suddenly he looked a bit more worried than he cared to admit, and Fjord gave him another smile.

 

“After all this, all you need is some sleep,” Fjord promised. “Come on, sit up, I gotta bandage you.”

 

“Mhm…”

 

Molly’s movements were getting increasingly more slowly, and it took great effort for him to sit up. Fjord barely managed to press a bandage to the worst of the wound before he slouched against him, head resting on his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, reached out and his fingers brushed over his cheek, then his horns, absentmindedly tracing them. But then he caught himself, and went back to what he was doing, wrapping gauze around Molly’s torso to keep everything inside.

 

“All done now,” he said quietly.

 

Carefully he cupped the back of Molly’s head and slowly guided him to lie back down, fully this time. Molly’s eyes were barely open, yet Fjord felt a little anxious about letting him fall asleep just yet. What if he didn’t wake up?

 

His hand was still close to his head when he settled in, leaning against the head of the bed and looking down at Molly. Somehow a strand of hair found its way between his fingers, and Fjord twirled it around. It was very soft. He liked the colour of it.

 

“Is that your way of trying to comfort me?,” Molly mumbled, his words a little slurred. “If yes, it’s working.”

 

Fjord chuckled to himself, felt a little bolder and let his hand run through his hair, earning a contented sigh from the man by his side. He remembered what Molly had done the night before, carefully taken off some of the jewelry on his ears and horns. Thinking that it might be uncomfortable for him to sleep with them, he started doing what he remembered. Molly was still somewhat awake, mumbled something that sounded like a thank you.

 

He stopped suddenly, mid-way, when Molly shifted besides him, and before he knew it he had a lap full of Tiefling, gazing up at him through low lidded eyes. He didn’t say anything though, and so Fjord just kept doing what he was in the middle of it, careful to put every piece neatly on the bedside table.

 

“You still with me?,” Fjord asked quietly.

 

“Yeah… that’s nice…,” Molly replied. “That’s really nice.”

 

“That story you told me, about your swords…”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“I know it was total bullshit by the way,” he continued. Molly, under his gentle caresses, chuckled.

 

“Yeah I know. That you know.”

 

“Maybe one day we can open up to one another,” Fjord said. They both paused. Then laughed. “You know what, Molly. You’re alright.”

 

“Actually, I’m left handed.” Molly raised his left hand and wriggled his fingers. His joke was so bad Fjord had to stifle a laugh. “Okay, I admit that was bad. I think I need sleep.”

 

“Can you do that on the pillow? I’m not sure how much I like those horns close to my… privates.”

 

“Yeah sure.” Grinning, Molly rolled off him, and wriggled under the covers until he was finally comfortable.

 

Somehow Fjord found himself propped up on one elbow, watching over him. Somehow he found his hand on top of the bandage. Somehow he was leaning in closer. Somehow Molly was really damn pretty like this.

 

“You wanna kiss me,” Molly said.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe I’m okay with that.”

 

Fjord cupped his cheek, let his thumb brush over the small cut on it, and leaned in. He didn’t really know why he wanted to kiss him, but he liked the softness of Molly’s lips, and the eager way he kissed him back. That sweetness was not just in his scent, but in his taste too, and when he pulled away he wanted to comment on it. But Molly was already asleep, out like a light.

 

He chuckled to himself, and brushed a streak of hair out of his face.

 

“Good night, Molly,” he whispered.

 

When he woke up, Molly was on his chest again. Maybe he was just the cuddly type, when there was someone he could share a bed with. This time as well, he didn’t comment on it, just changed Molly’s bandages and made sure he was ready for whatever lay ahead. Thing was, that he didn’t really prepare for what lay ahead for him. And the entire group.

 

Charming his way into getting them a ride was one thing, battling an enormous devil toad and its minions was a whole different story. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been the only one to go down to it, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. The only satisfaction he had was killing the damn thing. In the aftermath of it, all he could do was stay on his feet.

 

Molly… was grinning knowingly at him. Nevertheless he walked up to him, and offered his assistance.

 

“It’s the least I can do.”

 

He tried, really, to walk without his help and pretend he was fine, but he was far from it. So were the rest of them, all banged up, beaten, bruised. It had been one hell of a fight. All he wanted was to go back to the inn, sleep, and clear their damn names. At least the thing hadn’t vanished completely, he was still unsure how they would become free people again, even with the rotting torso of an evil toad.

 

Of course it wasn’t as easy as that, and slowly he recovered a little while they were denied their rest and instead ended up in a trial. He had just caught up to everyone when it had already started, and made his way quickly to them. Molly glanced back briefly, giving him a smile. When he looked back, his tail was softly swishing left and right.

 

Fjord stood close to him, trying to concentrate on the happenings before him, but that tail had stopped, and without anyone else noticing, it squeezed between the two of them. He glanced down, looked up quickly again, and blindly reached for it. His finger traced the edge of it, the little v shape at the end. A small, intimate caress, in an effort to be reassuring. Before him, Molly visibly relaxed.

 

He smiled to himself, thinking about that touch on their way back, free men and women once again. As they talked and drank, Fjord didn’t acknowledge the tail that was sneaking its way to his thigh under the table, or the caresses it brushed against him every now and then. Molly knew that he noticed, and he certainly didn’t push him away.

 

The secret between them excited him. And when they made their way back up to their shared room, he felt much lighter, a little more energised than before. Molly pretended to have to carry him upstairs, and as silly as it was, Fjord played along.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of our big hero,” he said to the others, winked, too, and upstairs they went.

 

Their positions were more or less reversed now, Molly this time had to fumble with the lock, and insisted that it was his turn to undress Fjord and take off his boots. He folded the clothes neatly on the one chair in the room, and then guided him to lie down. All the while Fjord couldn’t stop grinning.

 

The kit he had used the night before was now in Molly’s hands, and he promptly straddled him. Teasing along the inside of his leg, Fjord felt his tail. It teased the inside of his thigh in a soothing way, travelling up and down absentmindedly.

 

“This might sting,” Molly said with a smirk, and when the disinfectant hit his wounds Fjord hissed.

 

The tail travelled further up, and suddenly he was a lot more awake.

 

“What are you doing?,” Fjord asked, letting his head rest on the pillow again. Molly had the upper hand here, he was far too exhausted to push him off even if he wanted to. That tail was teasing him, and he bit on his lower lip.

 

“Just wondering how I’m going to reward you for saving all of our lives…,” Molly trailed off, his gaze wandering over his naked torso, but then leaned to get a few bandages. “So brave and… powerful.”

 

He let his hands wander over the parts of his chest that weren’t bleeding or hurting, gently caressing until he found his throat. One hand rested there, and their eyes met. Fjord didn’t feel afraid. He was excited.

 

“Quite the impressive display that was,” Molly mumbled, leaning in closer. That tail was still very playful, and Fjord let out a small gasp.

 

“Right back at you,” he replied, grinning. He didn’t know about Molly’s powers the same way he didn’t know about his. They were both curious and equally unwilling to share.

 

For now.

 

Molly grinned, and gracefully slid down, taking Fjord’s underwear with him. He didn’t seem surprised in the least to find him half hard, and settled in between his legs. He grinned, reaching down to card his hands through Molly’s hair, tuck it safely behind his horns and ears so it wouldn’t get in the way. Molly parted his lips and his pink tongue flicked out, licking a slow line against the base of his cock. Fjord shuddered under the touch, the elegant hand that was now wrapping around his cock, the thumb flicking over the tip of it.

 

The Tiefling was an incredible sight down there between his legs, especially when he parted his lips to take him in. Fjord felt the warm wetness of his mouth, the clever tongue pressing against his cock. He was good at this, and the thought of Molly doing this to him regularly sent a sharp spike of arousal through him. He was getting ahead of himself though, this thing between them wasn’t even a _thing_ he could call a name.

 

So he just propped himself up to watch Molly, biting on his lower lip at first to hold back moans, but Molly glanced up at him, dark eyes meeting his. For just a moment he stopped, pulled back and grinned, and then when he took him in, he did not stop until his nose was pressed to the soft skin of him. Fjord could feel his cock meet the back of his throat, his eyes wide and feeling oddly impressed of this display. His hips almost snapped up, but Fjord held back, not wanting to surprise or make Molly feel uncomfortable. Finally, he couldn’t hold back his moans.

 

Molly seemed pleased with hearing him, and he hummed contentedly around his cock, head bobbing up and down. The jewelry he was still wearing tinkled slightly, and Fjord couldn’t look away if he wanted to. Molly was beautiful. Scars, tattoo, horns, all of him was beautiful. He reached out again to caress him, feel the silky strands of his hair between his fingers.

 

“Ah, Molly, I’m kinda close,” he said quietly, helplessly moaning when Molly took him in surprisingly deep again.

 

He didn’t stop or acknowledge what Fjord had said, and the heat pooling in his groin only spread further, and his fingers curled in Molly’s hair. He stayed in place when he came, spilling in Molly’s mouth who let himself be pushed further down until Fjord had stopped moaning and trembling. He let go of Molly’s hair, who pulled off, then cupped his cheek and guided him to crawl further up until they could kiss. Fjord tasted himself on Molly’s tongue, and grinned into the kiss.

 

“One hell of a way to thank me,” he said.

 

“We both know that was an excuse,” Molly replied, licking his lips.

 

They both chuckled and leaned in again. Before he knew it Molly was flush against him, and they didn’t stop. His wounds were almost forgotten, and he didn’t mind that some of Molly’s clothes pressed a bit uncomfortably against him. It was worth it.

 

“You know, when we leave this place you might not be able to do that,” Fjord greeted Molly the next morning, who had managed to worm his way into his arms again.

 

“Why, would you be embarrassed?,” Molly asked, stretching but unwilling to leave his embrace.

 

“Hardly,” Fjord huffed. “We aren’t exactly… a thing, you know.”

 

“Mhm.” Finally Molly turned around, sitting up by his side. His fingers trailed Fjord’s arms, lost in thought for a moment. “We will see. Those are some nice arms, very good for holding. Would be a shame not to let them do their purpose.”

 

“Right.” He sat up now too, looking at Molly for a moment. He could tell there was so much more to him than he could see now, and he got the distinct feeling that there was more beyond their mutual attraction as well. So he reached out, caressed Molly’s cheek who met his gaze but didn’t say anything.

 

They kissed. Again. And again. Until there was no more breath and they were called down by the others already.

 

“Right, we’ll just see,” Fjord said.

 


End file.
